


A Blind Spider

by PunkRoxas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Prohibition, Steampunk, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRoxas/pseuds/PunkRoxas
Summary: A speakeasy, also called a blind pig or blind tiger, is an illicit establishment that sells alcoholic beverages. Such establishments came into prominence in the United States during the Prohibition era (1920–1933, longer in some states). Due to the nature of one of the NYPD's biggest cases in the steam powered year of 1925, detective Lena Oxton thought it more appropriate to call any speakeasy that popped up around the city a blind spider, instead.After all, under the alias of Widowmaker, someone has opened over 57 speakeasy's all over New York in less than a year...And demolished all evidence of them the very night they hit the scene.





	1. Bee's Knee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bathtub gin-based cocktail that came to fame in Prohibition. This cocktail combines gin with honey, lemon juice, and orange juice. These sweet ingredients were intended to smooth off the jagged edges of the illegal hooch. Honey was seen by some as a bizarre ingredient (sugar was far more mainstream), and this drink earned some sneers for its floral sweetness.

It had been raining a lot in New York City. A lot of rain meant a lot of running because Lena Oxton did not own an umbrella. When she was out at the store, the last thing she was thinking about was rain or avoiding said rain. It didn’t cross her mind. She was too busy thinking about the fact she only had noodles in her small, shitty apartment in Brooklyn. Too busy thinking about how she really needed to stop eating take out and too busy thinking about her current case.

The Case. The Big Case that for some reason the New York City Police Department could not, for the life of them, seem to crack. Lately, Lena felt this case was all she thought about, which meant she definitely wasn’t thinking about getting an umbrella. Which would explain why she was soaking wet. Good thing, really, that Lena loved to run. 

She stood, sopping wet and trying to shake the water from her short brown hair in the police department lobby. The security officer at the front desk, a short, squat man, squinted his beady eyes at her and grimaced. Lena hardly paid him any mind. She flashed her badge and he buzzed her further into the building without a word spared between the two. Most officers and detectives seemed to give her that look these days. Whether she was sopping wet in their lobbies or not. That was the price you paid as a female detective, apparently. Lena was used to seeing them look at her that way. Mistrusting and irritated at her very existence. There was one other way they looked at her...and she preferred the latter.

“Oi, Winston!” she said in greeting as she entered her shared office space and hung her drenched brown leather jacket on the hat stand by the door. “Sorry I’m late. Crowds were-”

“-Ridiculous, I’m sure?” Winston chuckled, effectively embarrassing his usually late partner. “Like they were the day before that and the day before that?” He smiled, hardly turning in his chair to look at Lena, his deep voice showing no malice.

Lena stuttered and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well…Yeah!” She knew Winston wasn’t mad at her. He rarely was. He was just annoyingly always on time.

Winston was Lena’s partner’s last name. Nobody knew what his first name was. Lena had seen him sign something once but could barely make out the scribbled signature. He didn’t freely hand it out either and preferred his last name. He was a really big guy. Not in a heavy set way, but, in a big boned, clumsy sort of stature. He towered over tiny Lena and most of the NYPD in general. However, he was hardly intimidating. Winston was, perhaps, the nicest, most down to earth, justice driven detective that Lena had ever met. He stuttered sometimes and apologized a lot but he was sweet and very understanding. Not to mention, brilliant. Lena knew why Winston was a detective. That was a no brainer. Of course, if he'd wanted to be a scientist studying chemicals or blood cells, he could. Lena knew that.

Of course, most of the NYPD probably laughed at the chief’s decision to pair the two up. Huge, analyzing, patient, and soft spoken Winston with tiny, short tempered, loud and always optimistic Lena. Either chief Morrison thought Winston would level Lena out or he was having a good laugh. Lena figured it was probably the first option. Chief Morrison didn’t ever seem to laugh.

“That device of yours can take a little rain, can’t it?” Winston asked, nodding to the device made of copper metal and a few whirring gears that was strapped to Lena’s chest and emanating a light blue glow from the front and back. “A real wonder, you being late everyday with that thing.”

Lena scoffed as she collapsed into her desk chair. “Not a little rain, a lot.” she tapped the device and grinned. “I don’t use it if I can help it, Winston! You know that.”

Winston chuckled again. “Don’t you think it a little odd the woman with time traveling gifts is never on time?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m not used to the city?” she grinned, rifling through papers on her desk.

“An excuse, if you hadn’t already been here over a year.” Winston laughed and shook his messy black hair. “Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the weather because we get to take a walk today.”

Lena groaned in response. “Great. Another shower. She stopped trying to shake the remaining water from her messy brown hair. “Where to?”

Winston slid a report from his desk to Lena’s, looking troubled. “Well, if you got here earlier, you’d have witnessed the department in chaos and the chief having a blowout.”

“Good thing I was late, eh?”

“You wish.”

Lena looked over the file and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She jumped up, excited and a little perplexed.

“Tw-two hundred and twenty third street?!” Lena exclaimed, her accent a bit more prominent in her excitement. “But that’s-Well, it’s only a few blocks from here!” Winston nodded, letting Lena put two and two together herself. “They’re either oblivious...or this...Winston, you don’t host a speakeasy and then drop a bomb on it the next morning a few blocks from the police department unless...”

Winston smiled. “He’s issuing a challenge. Maybe he’s finally bored.”

“Or she.” Lena said, her usual response when referring to the mastermind of the Big Case. Everyone thought, or assumed, that their perpetrator was male. Lena didn’t like to assume. Besides, under the alias Widowmaker, Lena couldn’t imagine a male. But, woman were never assumed to be the masterminds behind anything. Which drove Lena insane, if she was honest.

In fact, there was a reason Lena was the only female on the force. Sure, she was quick witted, tough and a sure shot with two pistols, but it would have to have taken more than those things for her to be accepted to the police academy in the first place, being female. No, Lena knew the reason for her acceptance was largely due to the still whirring device on her chest. Steam powered and pulsating a blue light, it was Lena’s lifeline and not just because it hand landed her a job.

Winston was kind and gentlemanly as usual, he never fought Lena on gender related matters. He was about the only one who respected her. She was lucky and very grateful to have been paired up with him.  
  
“Well, the remains are still there. Chief’s got others running some witnesses so we get to go check out whats left of the wreckage.” He snorted. “If anything.”

Lena ran a hand through her hair. It was starting to dry and getting back to its usual fluffy pixie cut. “A bomb in a basement? No casualties? Won’t be much but a lot of rubble, I’d wager.”  
  
"As we've seen a million times...You're probably right." Winston sighed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Either way. Suit up. We still have to go." 

This was how Lena and Winston found themselves at an abandoned building on 223rd street. There were still firemen and on duty and police scattered around the area looking tired and worn. Both detectives had to get the okay from the fireman that the area was safe to enter in case the rest of the building were to collapse on their heads. Once that was cleared, they entered the dimly lit and charred basement of the building.

Right away, Lena noticed the walls. The walls were intact. Intact down all the way to the gas powered lamps that lined them, one or two still flickering in the dark.

Aside from those few lights and Lena’s own dull blue glow, the place was dark and in shambles. The smell of gunpowder was thick and there were cracked holes in the once rug covered, concrete floor like small craters. Several wooden tables, complete with table clothes, were charred and splintered and in the back stood the remains of what must have been a very classy bar. Well, before an explosion had littered crystal glasses and bottles to the floor.

The remains crunched under their feet and Lena scrunched up her nose to the smell. “Well, definitely our friend. Not one, big bomb...several little ones.”

“That’s him, alright. Not to mention what you can make out from the very few bottles of wine left behind.”

Lena didn’t even look up from where she was crouched, examining some of the remains of a decimated booth. “French.” she said in a matter of fact tone. She didn't need to look up. Lena knew she was correct.

Whoever was behind this seemed to be illegally importing wine and other alcohols mostly from France. How they were doing this, no one knew. This wasn’t a one man job, but someone was pulling the strings. However, even tracking down the clientele was difficult. Widowmaker had covered his or her tracks on every front. It was wild, but it worked because it had continued to go on for so long. Setup an illegal bar, a speakeasy, password protection changing every hour, no exceptions. The bar would usually be set up for a few days only. The morning following its last evening of existence, several small bombs were let loose in the illegal establishment. By the time authorities put out the inevitable fire, there was hardly anything left to call evidence.

This had been going on all over the city for over a year.

Speakeasy’s were busted everyday. Prohibition police did their jobs well. Widowmaker’s speakeasy’s were another story entirely. They were in a complete league of their own. They couldn't be found in the moment or even tracked. Nobody was even sure where they'd send in an undercover agent if they could. The entire NYPD had not a single lead and the longer it went on, the more they all felt mocked.

Winston had taken to examining old broken bottles and the remains of the bar top for fingerprints. Lena was examining a small, short hallway that started on the left behind the bar and up. Storm door.

“Winston, love?”

A grunt in return. He was concentrating.

“Storm door looks like main entry point for anyone manning the bar. I’m gonna grab a peek at the alleyway, alright?”

“Sounds good to me.”

What he meant was, ‘better you then me.’ because it was still raining and that was protocol. Lena smiled and rolled her eyes as she pushed her way up through the storm door and into the alleyway. She didn't mind a little rain. 

Dumpsters and an array of trash surrounding them seemed to be the only things in the alleyway at all, however. Lena sighed. It was tiring more than anything. You couldn't keep getting disappointed. Most people assigned to the case just assumed they'd find nothing when sent out at this point. Frustrating? Absolutely. Surprising? No.

This was Lena's big New York City job since moving to America. Sure, she was paid fairly well, especially for being a female, however, she worked long hours all week with no for anything outside of her job. Not that, aside from Winston, she had anyone to really be social with. The job ate up her time to make any friends.

Lena had moved to America for the same reason everyone else was trying to: opportunity and the innovation of steam. Her fingers reached up slowly to caress the metal strapped to her chest. The Chronal Accelerator, they called it. It was steam powered, like most technological advances this century, something America was boasting proficiency in. Lena didn’t like to think she hadn’t had a choice when immigrating but...Britain didn’t have what she’d needed to survive.

Deciding to turn back and examine the rain soaked storm door for any prints, Lena sighed. Just before she took a step, however, something small and hard fell out of the sky. It tapped Lena effectively on the head, before smashing into a million tiny pieces at her feet.

She blinked, confused, before glancing up to the fire escape above her in the alleyway.

A man, covered in dirt and soot despite the rain, standing on one peg leg and carrying a wooden crate under one arm was grinning nervously down at Lena. He had no shirt, but several devices were hooked to his person through wiring. His hair stood on end and he had what looked like a catapult in the place of his free arm. The thing that had hit Lena on the head was a piece of glass that had chipped off the near broken drinking glass in his arm that held the crate. A bar glass. The same type that littered the basement floor.

There was a very small window of silence.

Lena pulled out her pistols with lightning speed after the shock had worn off. The man didn’t move.

“Freeze! New York City Police Department! Drop the crate and put your hands...er...hand up!”

There was hardly a moment to blink before the man twitched, aiming his catapult directly at his own feet (Or, foot, rather.). There was ‘ping’ sound before a small explosion and the man and his crate were shot sky high. He landed on the top of the building adjacent to the former speakeasy, miraculously, unharmed. Then he disappeared to the rooftops.

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. It wasn’t how absolutely strange the man was nor his ability to seemingly blow himself up with no harm. No. Lena couldn’t believe after an entire year of nothing but disappointment and shame for this case, she may have acquired the very bomber associated with it. She definitely was not about to let him get away, either.

Lena pulled a pair of bright orange goggles down onto her face, grinning as she gripped her two steam pistols tight. She felt like she hadn’t been able to do this in a very long time and, oh, it was something she did, indeed love.

“Alright, Oxten. Let’s get ‘im.”

Lena jumped, but it wasn’t a normal jump. She was propelled forward with such a force she nearly cleared the fire escape. She reached the roof with ease, in time to see the grungy man leaping off a building three roofs away. This did not intimidate Lena, who, to be honest, was excited for the chase.

Lena sped forward, her accelerator whirring as she went, blinking forward much faster than any normal human being. She cleared the three buildings in a minute and leaped off the same one the man had previously. When she she hit the ground after her target, he was much closer than before. The problem was, he was currently running into an insane amount of people on a main and busy street.

Lena cursed. She couldn’t blink here as easily with all these people around. She’d run into someone and possibly really injure them. However, she absolutely couldn’t let the only likely suspect in a year long case just disappear. She tried to time her blinks in succession with the crowd. This did slow her down but not enough that she wasn’t gaining on the strange man. Even from the distance she was currently, Lena could tell he was panicked. Closer, avoid those kids, closer, slower blink to miss that couple, close enough to touch him…

BAM.

Lena yelped, a woman groaned and about seven shopping bags went flying, scattering about the sidewalk in disarray. A small crowd stopped to mutter and stare. Lena shot up, immediately, looking desperately for her target. However, in the chaos she’d caused he was completely gone. Vanished on the spot. She couldn’t believe it. A sure fire lead after all this time and she’d lost him. An entire year of investigation and she’d lost the target. Her of all people! Lena Oxton, speedy, time traveling moron…

“Merde’...!”

Lena snapped to attention, realizing she’d completely ignored the ruffled shopper she’d thrown to the ground.

“Ma’am! I’m so sorry!” Lena blinked around quickly, collecting all the bags she’d unceremoniously scattered across the sidewalk in record time before trying to help the woman off the ground. When she did grasp the woman’s hand and get a good, solid look at her, Lena felt something settle in her throat. The woman who had locked her gorgeous, deep hazel eyes with Lena, had wiped all the thoughts of the respective target from her mind.

This woman was absolutely the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen. Her hair, which extended down her back in an impossibly long ponytail, was dark with an almost blue tinge to it. When fully on her feet, she was at least 5’9, much taller than Lena at 5’3. She was thin, but seemed extremely fit with high cheek bones and full pouting lips.

Lena couldn’t swallow.

She quickly retracted her hand once the woman was on her feet, nervous. Of course. The one person she knocks over has to be the most gorgeous woman in New York. Naturally.

“I...uh, jeeze. I’m so so sorry, Miss!” Lena stuttered, dropped her usual authoritative cop voice to sound a genuine mess. “I uh, ya know...” she slapped her accelerator and lifted her goggles from her eyes to rest on her head. “It’s a little hard to uh...control in crowds, but, bloody hell, I mean...not an excuse!”

The woman had looked ready to really lay out her frustration on the brunette, however, the more Lena talked and babbled, the more the woman’s features relaxed. She even began to have an amused smile.

“I just...uh, oh! Yeah. I was just in a hurry, as usual. All my fault. Should’ve really been payin’ more attention!” Lena continued to talk over herself.

The woman crossed her arms, however, still looked calm.

“That’s true, I’d say. However, I don’t believe you’ve actually done any harm, cherie’.” She was French. Lena suppressed a shudder. Her accent was thick and her smile was making Lena’s knee’s weak. Of course she was French. “You were rather…speedy…? At recovering my things. I think I can forgive you this time.” The French woman paused, eyeing Lena, carefully. “May I ask your name?”

The brunette tried not to bite her own cheek. “Lena. Oxton, miss.”

The woman chuckled. “If you stop calling me miss, I’ll tell you my name.” Lena blushed in response. “Amelie’. Lacroix.”

“R-Right! Well, nice to meet ya then, Miss Lacroix. I’m proper sorry, I knocked you down, though.”

Amelie’ laughed. “We’re way past that, Lena. Call me Amelie', please.” Her laugh sounded like church bells. Notre Dame. Lena blushed again. “Then again...” Amelie’ was looking at Lena, curiously. “What were you in such a hurry over if I may inquire?”

Lena snapped to attention, remembering her position. “Oh! I’m part of the NYPD, ma’am! I-I mean, Amelie’. Sorry.” She did her trademark nervous habit of messing up her hair on one side. So much for professionalism. “Just had a lead on a case but I...lost him.” She quickly backpedaled. “But, not a big deal! We’ll find him again, I’m sure!” She wasn’t sure she’d ever see that bomber again in her life. She’d lost the biggest lead in an entire year long case. Maybe the only lead. He’d definitely seen her, too. He’d avoid and be weary. She deflated a bit.

“An officer?” Amelie’ looked surprise. “You certainly don’t look like you wear the standard outfit, Lena or is the bomber jacket and goggles the new uniform?” She chuckled. Lena gave a nervous laugh and shrugged. “Well then...” Amelie’ paused a moment once more, looking thoughtful. “I certainly messed things up for you, no? I suppose I should be the one apologizing, officer Oxton?”

Lena threw her hands up in front of her, flustered. “Oh, no no no! That was, I mean, you don’t need to do that at all! I apologize! I mean, like I said, should’ve been paying more attention on my end! In fact, if I can make it up to you in any way at all, please feel free to tell me!”

Amelie’ was silent a moment. She stared at Lena, who blushed again at the unbroken eye contact with such a beautiful woman. She was really throwing the detective for a loop.  Lena was about to speak when Amelie’ finally did.

“Perhaps...we can make this up to each other.”

Lena blinked, confused, but held her tongue to wait. Before the French woman spoke again, she pulled a pen from her bag and lightly reached out to take Lena’s wrist. The brunette shivered involuntarily as the woman carefully, peeled back the edge of Lena’s glove. It took a lot for Lena not to shiver again as an address was written on her bare wrist.

“I apologize for the childish way of administering information, however, meet me at that address at 7pm on Friday? I’ll buy you dinner for impeding your job and you can do me the favor of some pleasurable company, Lena. In exchange for our...abrupt meeting.” She smirked, slightly and looked the girl up and down again. 

Lena was floored. Her jaw dropped as the woman spoke and she had to collect herself before she replied. “S-sure, love!” was about all she managed to squeak out, her stomach in knots and her face more red than it had probably ever been in her life. Amelie’ chuckled again at Lena’s raised octave before gathering her shopping bags.

“Now, if you’ll pardon me, Lena, I have business to attend to...and you have work to return to, no doubt?”

This broke the spell Amelie’ had seemingly cast on the young British woman, who balked. “Bollocks! Winston is gonna kill me!” She smacked a hand to her forehead before pulling her goggles back down and securing them on her face. “Well, uh, I really do gotta jet. I’m sorry again for...ya know. But in all honesty it was really nice meeting you, love!” Lena paused before turning. “Really. It, uh, was!”

Amelie’ was smiling and Lena was still blushing.

“Until Friday, then? Adieu’, cherie’.”

As Lena blinked back across town, trying to recover her intense heart rate, she made a rather abrupt realization in that moment.

“Holy shit. I think I just got asked on a date.”


	2. Tuxedo #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created in the late 1800s, this drink resurfaced during the 1920s. Do the main ingredients — gin and vermouth — sound familiar? It’s a cousin of the Martini. Add a dash of maraschino liqueur, bitters and dose of absinthe, and you have yourself a Tuxedo #2.

“You realized what could’ve happened, yes? This was the closest I’ve come to getting found out in over a year.”

 

“I know, I know. Little junker is worth less than I pay him, that’s for sure.”

 

“Nobody is paying a soul if it happens again. In fact, there won’t be anyone to pay. If I had not stepped in the way, that officer would have caught him and everything I’ve worked for would be ruined in an instant.”

 

“ _Comprendido, carin_ _o_ _._ My boys know how to handle themselves. I have no problem reminding them about screwing up, however, I’m sure you already took care of that?”

 

Widowmaker still had her free hand wrapped around the scrawny sky junker’s throat. He was making noises close to whimpering and trying to breathe around the woman’s hand. She slammed him backwards into the brick wall of the basement once more.

 

“You pirates always sound so cheeky. Watch yourself, _Captain_. I don’t employ you to get me caught by the nosy police. The opposite, in fact.”

 

Amelie’ did not wait for a response from the sky pirate. She slammed the phone back onto the receiver before letting the man in her left hand crumple to the floor. He was disgusting and smelled like engine oil, gunpowder and filth. Widowmaker wrung her hand out in the air. A true tragedy she had to touch him in the first place.

 

The lanky man coughed and sputtered a moment before collecting himself and standing on both a shaky leg and wobbly wooden peg. His height was taller than most but because he was hunched over, he appeared smaller.  
  
Widowmaker glared ice at his presence alone.

 

“Tell your friend, Roadhog, what I’ve told you. If you ever go back to another job site to find scraps of whatever is left behind for whatever reason, I’ll have you both killed. Whether I have to do it myself, or not. I may employ your Captain, but I could care less about your miserable life and something tells me so could she.”

 

The man’s frantic gaze shifted from the woman in question to several objects in the room and back again. He nervously played with the belt on his shorts, a maniacal smile gracing his chapped lips. “Aye, aye, an’ all that.” He said with a shrug and toothy grin. He suggested nothing but insanity in the face of his raging boss. In fact, she was pretty sure the bomber wasn’t all there to begin with.

  
“Get out of my sight.”

 

Junkrat scattered in a way that made his nickname extremely relevant.

 

 

The rain had stopped and that was something good, although, Lena wasn’t quite sure she was as happy about it as everyone else was. Rain was something that Lena was used to. Coming from London, she really loved clouds and the light pitter patter of raindrops on a rooftop. All it ever needed was a cup of warm tea. It reminded her of home.

 

“Please stop fidgeting so much...” Winston sighed, leaning back in his desk chair and glancing over to his excitable partner’s desk across the room. He’d been trying his best to ignore his partner’s constant movements, however... “You’re starting to make _me_ nervous.”

 

“Oh! Ah, sorry about that.” Lena grinned, her enthusiasm obvious as she bounced slightly in her chair. “Didn’t even realize!” she giggled and ran a hand through her already messy hair.  
  
“You’d think after the chewing out you got yesterday you’d be a little less...ecstatic?” Winston paused but a moment before he backtracked quickly, embarrassment on his features. “I-I mean...Not that I think you deserved it, really. You did manage to actually see someone involved which is more than anyone else has and I’m not sure any of us could’ve caught him either...I-I’m sorry, Lena.”

  
Lena stopped her bouncing and swirled around in her chair before pushing off the desk to slide her wheels over to her partner. “Hey! What did I tell you about bein’ sorry, love?”

 

Winston felt guilty, she knew this. It was just a few days before that Lena had discovered the out of place, wild bomber at the crime scene just blocks from the station. Discovered him for what seemed like two seconds, that is and then promptly lost him. When she’d met up with Winston back at the blown up basement, he’d been excited to hear she’d found someone but disappointed she’d lost him. Lena understood. After all, she felt the same way. It was the first lead in a case that had been ongoing for a year. Maybe the biggest case New York was tackling right now, aside from dealing with the occasional sky pirate raid. Those were in seedier parts of town anyhow. No, the police felt mocked at best with the Widowmaker’s Speakeasy's…

 

The biggest case the papers and the police were talking about and Lena had lost a prime suspect and lead. Winston and Lena both had a job to do. Even if Winston hadn’t filled out the paperwork to report on the day, Lena would’ve told the chief, regardless. He had to know. Besides, sketch artists had to render Lena’s description and they had to go through records to see if anyone matched it. Not that Lena expected much. That bomber was easily identifiable no matter how you looked at him. If they didn’t have a much now, he probably wasn’t in the system. It was important they were honest. No matter how upset Chief Morrison had been at Lena for ending the chase with a bang into a civilian.

 

“I told you, it wasn’t your fault and I’m not mad at you. You did what you had to do! We got a job to do and I really did..uh...to quote our lovely commander “Screw right the fuck up.”, ya know what I mean?” Lena smiled at the man and shrugged. “Besides, at least we got a description, right? And nobody was kicked off the case and by nobody I do mean me.!” Lena gave a nervous laugh and Winston rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Alright, alright.” Winston sighed. “Besides that, what has you so happy? You might be bouncing around normally but this has a bit more pep to it than the usual. Even I can see that.”

 

Lena blinked her eyes and then grinned. Her ears began to turn a bright red and she chuckled. “Well uh...I didn’t tell you this but...There was a little bit more to the story I told you about the woman I bumped into?”

  
“Oh?”

 

Lena had omitted the details. Such as, knocking the woman and her several bags to the ground, stuttering around her words, the woman’s intoxicating French accent, and the fact that she was probably the most beautiful woman Lena had ever laid eyes on...Oh and that Lena had been asked on a date by said beautiful woman.

 

Winston listened while Lena retold the tale with the details she’d casually left out earlier. They weren’t anything the police could have used in the investigation anyway and Lena was so shocked by the events that had followed her clumsiness she wasn’t sure it had even been real. However, the address written on her wrist had held up in the rain and even when she’d gotten home to her flat. She’d transferred the address to a real piece of paper then and been ecstatic about it ever since.

 

“So...conclusion...I have a date? Tonight!”

 

Lena’s partner took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. “Well...No wonder you’re so jumpy.”

 

The brunette laughed. “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure to be especially mopey about getting yelled at by the chief tomorrow. Oh...well, maybe the day after tomorrow? I mean if the date goes good I can’t promise I’ll be keeping my feet on the ground, yeah?”

  
“Just make sure you’re plenty mopey by Monday when you have to be back in here.” Winston laughed. “Honestly, Lena, I’m glad you have something to do outside of work, for once.” Lena did spend an awful lot of time working, however, bills were expensive in New York City and she was restless. She didn’t have many friends when work ate up most of her time. “You’re probably going to have a great time. In fact...” Winston paused a moment and gave an endearing sigh and roll of his eyes. “If you want to cut out early, I won’t say a word.”  
  
Lena’s eye’s lit up. “Really, Winston?! You mean it?”

 

“Just go before I change my mind. I’m your partner, not your boss.” He chuckled. “But I can keep it under wraps for you. And don’t look at me like that. It’s not because I feel guilty about telling the truth in the report. Either way, it’s Friday and four in the afternoon and nothing is going on here right now besides paperwork. You should go.”

 

Lena shot up like a firecracker and gave Winston a huge hug around his neck, lifting her feet off the ground and causing Winston to utter a hefty ‘oof!’.

 

“Thanks so much, big guy! I owe you one!” Lena blinked to the door to grab her jacket, a grin on her face as she adjusted her goggles.

 

Winston shook his head, recovering from the hug and eyeing Lena’s accelerator. “You know, I never do get tired of seeing that thing in action.”

 

Lena chuckled, pulling the goggles down around her eyes. There was no way she was walking home like a normal person today. “You should’ve seen me clear those rooftops.” She winked. “Gotta jet, love. Thanks, again!”

 

 

 Amelie’ had asked to meet Lena that evening at 7pm. The brunette had never been to the area listed on the address and there was no name for the establishment, either. This, the detective figured, meant it was probably obvious and easily spotted once one reached the location. Not wanting to be late to a date with such a pretty woman, Lena left a bit early, for once. It was amazing the motivation to be on time when it involved a lady.

 

The time jumper arrived at the address about twenty minutes before the agreed upon time. The area was a lot more bustling than Lena had expected. This was a very high end part of town near one of the harbors, so naturally, it made sense the brunette hadn’t ever been here. This was a place for the rich to do their shopping and sight seeing. It was definitely a foreign area to Lena and she was grateful to herself for arriving early. There were high end shops and people who looked like they probably lived in mansions. Lena noticed the distinct lack of street carts that seemed to pop up over the city and what seemed to be heightened security. Also the crowd consisted of very few Omnics unless they were running businesses, which Lena found a bit disheartening.

 

It didn’t take her too long to find the address she had hastily scribbled on a notepad at home. However, something had to be wrong.

 

The only place around the wealthy area that seemed to boast any type of food was huge. It looked like a palace more than a place to eat. Lena could see a man checking coats at the door and a valet parking expensive cars. The men and woman entering the establishment were decked out in suits and dresses and not one of them seemed to be without some sort of escort. The fact was, anything on a menu there probably was enough to cover Lena’s entire grocery budget for a week. Maybe two.

 

No. There was no way Amelie’ had intended to take a stranger who had slammed into her on a busy walkway somewhere like that...right? Not that the woman looked as though she couldn’t afford it. When Lena had knocked into her she’d sent what looked to be a very expensive shopping trip flying in the process.

 

Lena gulped and looked down at her black boots. She’d had the decent sense to wear slacks and a white button up with suspenders, at the very least. It wasn’t near the level of dress you’d wear somewhere to eat like that but it was better than throwing on a messy t shirt like she normally did. If only she’d grabbed a bow tie or something...anything to help her look even slightly in place. Then again, the accelerator always made her stand out.

 

“Bollocks...I think I screwed up.” she muttered.

 

Not that it mattered. There was no way. No way that Amelie’ was taking her to this place to eat. Maybe the rain really had smudged the address, which of course, made the brunette’s heart sink under her accelerator. If that was the case then she’d end up standing up Amelie’ without even tryin-

 

“Lena?”

 

The officer whirled around, her heart moving from her stomach to her throat in an instant.

 

Amelie’ smiled at her with those gorgeous lips and alluring deep eyes and Lena felt like she was blinking across rooftops again. Amelie’ was dressed in a floor length violet dress that rivaled a lot of the crowd around them that Lena had been observing. This made the brunette even more nervous about her attire, but she was so caught up in Amelie’ she could hardly think. The woman had pulled her impossibly long hair into some kind of up do and Lena shifted nervously from foot to foot.

 

“H-Heya.” She stuttered, nervously. She cleared her throat, hoping to not have the same kind of embarrassing encounter as the last time they’d met. “I’m. I mean. I didn’t realize that it was so...uh...” Lena gestured to her outfit and ran a hand through her hair again, probably successfully messing up anything she’d attempted to do with gel earlier. “Sorry. You...” She took a deep breath to hopefully steady her nerves. _Come on, Oxton._ “What I’m sayin’ is…You look gorgeous, love.” Lena bit her lip.

 

Amelie’ rose an eyebrow and chuckled at the smaller girl, a smile playing at her lips. “Why, thank you, officer. You look just as lovely, if I may say so.”

 

The brunette shook her head back and forth. “Oh no, no! Not me. I mean,...I’m completely under dressed! I should have definitely looked for something better to wear. I’m really sorry about that, love!” Not that Lena was sure she owned anything nicer anyways. At least she’d talked herself out of wearing her jacket.

 

Amelie’ had an amused look on her face and her piercing hazel eyes never left Lena’s. “Ridicule’. You look adorable, Lena.” She gave a small smirk. “The suspenders are a very nice touch. Shall we?”

 

She gestured at the over the top restaurant that Lena had convinced herself couldn’t possibly be where they’d be dining. However, it looked like that was exactly where they’d be dining. Oh.

 

Her heart fluttering nervously in her chest, Lena followed Amelie’ toward the busy door. There was a long line of people waiting to get into the establishment, couples and politicians and business men, alike. However, Amelie’ led Lena past them all. When they approached the door, the bouncer guarding it took but a moment to meet eyes with Amelie’ before opening the door for her and Lena without a word. He nodded. That was it.

 

Lena did her best not to whistle. She was impressed. Whoever Amelie’ was, she’d been here before. Her expensive outfit was no joke. Amelie’ Lacroix seemed to be someone important. This, of course, just made Lena more nervous.

 

The inside of the establishment was just as ritzy as the outside. Lena had to stop herself from staring at everything. There were cathedral ceilings and high end chandeliers that lit up the entire white marble and gold trim that adorned the walls. The further back you went, it seemed, the darker it got. Gas powered lamps lit some of the tables to create more of an atmosphere and there was a hum of high life talking among themselves. Lena swallowed hard and bit her lip. This was nowhere she ever thought she’d find herself. Lena was used to dark, loud taverns in London on streets you had to be prepared to fight on. Even since moving to America, Lena had never set foot in an establishment like this.

 

The host was looking disgusted as a man with a woman on each arm tried to slip him money to let him have a table. It didn’t look like his money was going to get him one, that’s for sure. When the host looked up and saw Amelie’, his expression changed to a customer service smile and he told the gentlemen, who was getting rather loud, that if he didn’t wait like everyone else he’d be escorted off the premises. This made the man calm down a touch and back away from the podium with a huff.

 

The host greeted Amelie’ with ease.

 

“Ah, miss Lacroix. Welcome back. Your usual?” he asked with familiarity of any employee and a regular guest.

 

“Not exactly.” Amelie’ replied, a smile gracing her lips as she nodded at Lena, who felt intimidated as could be standing next to the taller, well dressed woman. “A table for two tonight. And...somewhere a bit more quiet? I don’t think I’d like to be disturbed by any friends or acquaintances this evening.”

 

Lena watched a flicker of surprise pass over the host’s face before he recovered smoothly. The brunette had a feeling, as his eye’s swept over Lena and her accelerator, he was doing his best to not scoff or roll his eyes. She might have been nervous and agreed this was absolutely out of her territory, however, it wasn’t his place to think it. God, she hated rich people. Lena did her best to resist giving him a mocking face in return.

 

“Absolutely, miss.” he replied, his voice laced with fake honey as he grabbed menu’s and led both of them further into the establishment. He seated them at a table in a darker room, further back. It was less crowded and mostly contained couples and businessmen who did not wish to be disturbed.

 

After they were seated and the server had brought them drinks (non alcoholic, of course), Amelie’ gave Lena a smile from across the table.

 

“So, Lena...The famous question,” she began “What brought you to America?”

 

Lena, who was worrying over which fork you were supposed to use for what, snapped her head up to look at Amelie’. God, the woman was gorgeous and the entire affair was extremely intimidating for someone like Lena. The brunette hadn’t been on a date in quite some time and this was a hell of a way to get back into the scene. She hoped she could manage to pull it together enough for some successful small talk, however.

 

“Well...” People asked that a lot in this country, however, for Lena, it was harder to answer. Lena didn’t like to just give information about her accelerator freely. She gave a nervous chuckle. “Opportunity, like everyone else, I guess. Steam powered industry is doin’ a lot better over here than back home, know what I mean? Plus, I had an...in...with the police department here.” She shrugged, a nervous smile on her lips as she fidgeted lightly with her left suspender. “You know...Don’t have much family back home. Made sense to come here.”

 

Amelie’ seemed to listen to Lena with rapt attention, biting her lip now and again, the detective noticed. Not that she was looking at Amelie’s lips. Not that she _should_ be looking at or thinking about Amelie’s lips at all. Damn it.

 

“Well, uh, what about you, love? You don’t sound like your from around here, if you know what I mean.”

 

Amelie’ chuckled and lit up a cigarette before she answered Lena. “What gave me away, cherie’?” She took a drag off said cigarette and then leaned her elbow onto the table, supporting her slender chin. “Money.” she answered, plainly, gazing at Lena, thoughtfully. “...That and my husband wanted to see America. It was all he would talk about.”

 

Lena’s heart sank behind her accelerator as her mind kicked into overdrive. Oh no. Husband…? God, she was so stupid. Not that Amelie’ was wearing a ring, but still...This wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date at all and Lena had totally assumed and mistaken it for one. The woman just wanted to buy her dinner and have someone to talk to and maybe have a friendship with Lena. This wasn’t a...How could she be so stupid as to assume this was a date? What in the world would this gorgeous and wealthy woman see in Lena, anyhow?

 

Her panic and concern must’ve shown on her face because Amelie’ sat up and shook her head.

 

“Oh, don’t mistake me, _cherie’_. My husband died shortly after we came to this country.” She was smiling, amusement playing on her lips and no sign of sadness at the explanation.

 

Lena immediately relaxed as relief washed over her shoulders. So, maybe it was a date. Of course, now she was just embarrassed. “S-sorry, love. I mean...about your husband.”

 

Amelie’ chuckled. “Don’t be.”

 

She offered no further explanation or emotions to the matter. Lena would’ve found it odd, had she not been so relieved she hadn’t mistaken the outing for something else.

 

“Well, uh, so, you’re obviously from France, right? Just a hop, skip and jump from London. Lot’s of people used to take the train to Paris, but, I never went, myself.”

 

“I’ve seen Paris many times, though not in several years. You should go, though. It’s a beautiful city and everyone should see it, at least once. You may not have been to Paris, Lena, however, I’ve seen your London. It’s quite charming, much like yourself.”

 

Lena was definitely blushing.

 

They made more small talk, slowly learning about each other and Lena was grateful that Amelie’ had not mentioned her accelerator, once. It wasn’t as though she minded explaining what it was or what it did...It was the backstory that came with it she didn’t like to divulge. It was never fun for her to recount and just opened up a lot more questions that didn’t have answers.

 

Lena learned that Amelie’s husband had apparently had his foot in the stock markets which had made him very wealthy. They’d both used some of the money to move to America so start a new life. When he’d passed, he had left everything to Amelie’, which explained how she was able to afford eating in such an establishment so often they knew her by name. Now, she lived in an expensive neighborhood in one of the richer areas of New York in a house she said was far too large and lonely for one person. It wasn’t her only house, either, Lena learned. She had one upstate that she claimed she hardly used and yet another in the French countryside. This floored Lena who tried not to look too shocked and impressed all at once.

 

She did notice that when Amelie’ talked of things like being lonely or her late husband, there was never a hint of sadness there. Lena was too afraid to ask too much about him or how he’d passed, considering it could end up ruining the mood. That probably wasn’t something you wanted to dive into on a first date, she figured.

 

Lena was grateful that the menu didn’t have prices listed on it because if it had she might have ordered nothing more than a crostini for fear of Amelie’ paying an insane amount for her dinner. What it did have, was a lot of seafood and, what Lena could only imagine, were expensive meats.

 

They talked over food about lots of different things and the longer the conversation continued, the more Lena relaxed. It wasn’t an atmosphere she was used to, by any means, and if she looked too long at Amelie’, she was instantly intimidated. However, the woman was easier to talk to than anyone Lena had encountered in the entire city of New York, thus far. Lena hardly noticed anyone else around them and eventually forgot she was even surrounded by all of those rich and important people. Maybe it was really, just the two of them.

 

They laughed together and Lena told stories of her life back in London and Amelie’ spoke of France and some of America. They both talked about their individual experiences on boats or planes coming to the country, immigrating, and how it felt to see the Statue of Liberty for the first time. (Lena thanked Amelie’ for it, her being French and all, and Amelie’ laughed.)

 

By the time they were eating dessert, Lena was leaning into the conversation as much as Amelie’ was. The French woman chuckled softly and let her fork travel across the table to fall into Lena’s cheesecake for a bite. “Well, Lena, I must say, the only thing that could make this night any better might be some alcohol. Alas.”

 

Lena gave an understanding smile and shrugged. “I won’t argue with you. I mean, obviously, police force and all...But I sure do miss having a pint now and then with my mates back home. That was really hard, comin’ here.” She shrugged. “Was hard to get used to, then I find out I have to uphold it.”

 

“Mmm...For both of us, then. I can’t say I had an easy time with it, either..”

 

Then it was quiet for just a moment and very slowly Amelie’ reached across the table with refined grace to curl two fingers under Lena’s chin, lightly, with a gentle stroke. Her touch was cold and Lena’s head felt dizzy and she could feel her heart pounding her chest. Lena swallowed hard.

 

“As long as I won’t be arrested for reminiscing, I would love to empty a bottle of wine with you, Lena.”

 

The brunette melted. Lena was pretty sure she didn’t need to add alcohol to this date, considering there were several points throughout where she’d been red enough to be accused of drinking as it were. This one, took the cake. She could feel the heat from her cheeks, all the way to her ears.

 

“W-well...I wouldn’t s-say no to that if we could, l-love!” In fact, that sounded rather romantic and, not for the first time since moving to America, did Lena curse the Prohibition law. She upheld it, however, that didn’t mean she agreed with it, entirely. Law’s were laws, though and they were meant to be followed...or something like that.

 

Silence settled over the two, though it wasn’t awkward, just comfortable. Amelie’ didn’t take her eye’s off of Lena, however, the time jumper didn’t mind. Before either of them could speak, however, their waiter was presenting them with the check. Before Lena could even form the thought to ask to see what it was, Amelie’ had paid for it. Probably for the best, as Lena was getting nervous just imagining whatever the hefty amount of their dinner had cost. She'd be a fool to entertain the thought she could pay for it. 

 

After dinner, the two found themselves back outside. The crowds had died down a decent amount, which made Lena realize just how long the two had spent talking. That was reassuring. At least Amelie’ hadn’t found her boring, maybe? She never would’ve imagined she’d have found herself in this part of town, on a date with a gorgeous French woman who had paid for her meal and shown an absolute interest in her. “ _Wild.”_ thought Lena with a shake of her head. Amelie’ should’ve been eons out of Lena’s league and yet…

 

“I must say, Lena, _merci beaucoup._ ” she smiled at the smaller woman. “Thank you.”

  
“M-Me?” Lena stammered “I mean, thanking me? I gotta admit, I’m glad I didn’t see that check. I don’t think my poor heart could’ve handled it, love.” Lena giggled, nervously. “I’m the one who has to thank you. You didn’t have to take me out to eat at all I mean...I knocked you over. Honestly, I should’ve been takin’ you out! But...here of all places? It’s me that owes you a hearty thank you!”

 

Amelie’ chuckled in that endearing and amused way she had several times earlier in the evening, stepping even closer to Lena on the sidewalk. “Mm. You are incorrect, _cherie’_. I thoroughly enjoyed your company and conversation.”

 

Lena bit her own lip and felt her freckles heating up again as she looked up at the woman. Amelie’ was really close. Their height difference was much more noticeable.

 

“In fact...” Amelie’ reached out, avoiding the accelerator, to tuck a single finger underneath one of Lena’s suspender straps. She smirked. “...I think I’d like to see you again soon. That is...” She tugged lightly on the strap, pulling the detective just close enough to be against the woman’s chest. Lena felt like her insides were jello. “...If you do?”

 

Lena didn’t know how she was breathing, let alone how to answer that question. _Of course_ she wanted to see Amelie’ again. It shouldn’t have even been a question to begin with. She was shocked the gorgeous woman wanted to see her again, that was true, but Lena was just thanking the stars that she did. The brunette managed to find her voice, albeit shaking as it was.

 

“Y-yes. Yeah...Yeah! I-I’d love to...I mean...I should probably take you out and...I had an a-amazing time so yes! Yeah, f-for sure, you know?”

 

The French woman laughed, lightly, one more. “Mm, sounds like a yes, then.”

 

After Amelie’ had finished making Lena squirm, they both exchanged proper contact information and agreed to see each other again soon when both free. Amelie’ said she was busy the next few days with a project, which, was fine by Lena because she had work to attend to, anyhow. Although, she had no idea how she was expected to sit still. They both promised to phone each other and just before having the valet pull her car up to the curb, Amelie’ brushed those cold and slender fingers over Lena’s cheek again and it was all the brunette could do to resist leaning up and kissing those beautiful lips.

 

 _“Adieu, cherie’._ ”

 

“...Y-...yeah. See you soon?”

 

“ _Absolumont_.”

 

When Amelie’ left her, Lena felt like her cheek was on fire, despite the woman’s cold touch. It didn’t stop tingling all the way home for Lena. Which, wasn’t a very long amount of time, considering, she felt like she was floating about a foot off the ground. That, and, Lena blinked faster than she may ever have in her entire life across the streets and rooftops of New York City, feeling lighter than she had in years.


End file.
